


A Fine Balance

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Fingersmith (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue and Maud discuss what happens next</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



'You'll write,' I said. I was trying not to make it into a question.

'Yes,' she said. 'And you?'

'No. I was hoping you'd know.'

She shook her head. 'I'm not going to play with anyone's destiny. I have trouble enough clawing my own one back.'

'But what can I do? I won't go into service. I can't read. I won't live off you.'

She pulled me close to her. 'Oh, Sue. As if you don't do more for me than I do for you.'

That was half the trouble. But there was time enough to think about it tomorrow.


End file.
